Bonjour Bonquisha
"Bonjour Bonquisha" is the 7th episode of the second season of Camp Camp and is the 19th episode overall. Official Synopsis Plot The campers find David waiting to go out on a date with Bonquisha, since he's apparently been dating her since she dragged him off after the play. Right then she pulls up in her monster truck and tells David she's dumping him because she's looking for someone more manly to be in a relationship with. A week later David is still despondent, breaking down and crying over his failed relationship in the middle of every little thing. Max is extremely annoyed by this, and he and the other campers come up with a convoluted scheme based on romance movie get-back-togethers to go to Bonquisha's place and convince her to take David back. This hilariously gets out of hand and fails to convince Bonquisha. The Flower Scouts saw everything that happened and agree to help if the Camp Campbell kids will buy an assload of cookies from them, Max agrees and pays with David's stolen credit card. Their plan is to lure David and Bonquisha to the only restaurant in town, where Bonquisha will see David talking with a beautiful girl (the Flower Scouts disguised with a trench coat), get jealous and take him back. It doesn't work because Bonquisha keeps staring at the menu and when Tabii with two I's sees the waitress calling Neil cute, she loses her shit and throw a fork that the waitress accidentally bounces and impales Tabii in the eye. This finally gets David and Bonquisha's attention, and since they're busted the kids explain what they were trying to do. David makes a heart felt speech about how sometimes couples don't last and that's just how life is. A handsome, well-dressed man appears and compliments David's speech and thinks he must be a really "stand-up" guy. This is Jacob, Bonquisha's new boyfriend. David punches him then smashes a chair on him. Features 'Main Characters' * Bonquisha * David * Max * Nikki * Neil 'Supporting Characters' * Sasha * Erin * Tabii 'Minor Characters' * Gwen * Harrison * Nerris * Dolph * Ered * Preston Goodplay * Space Kid * Nurf * Cute Waitress * Jacob * Mrs. Nurfington * Candy * Nikki's dad 'Objects' * Camp Camp mobile * Bonquisha's monster truck * David's credit card * David's phone 'Locations' * Camp Campbell ** Mess Hall * Sleepy Peak ** The Only Bar * The Rockin' Trailer Park ** Bonquisha's Trailer 'Music' * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "Bon Bon Voyage" (Ending Theme) Trivia * A joke involving Tabii in this episode is how her name is spelled as "Tabii" with two "I "''s and since "eye" and ''"I" sound similar, she then becomes "Tabii with one eye" after getting stabbed in her eye. * It is revealed that Bonquisha owns a dog, and that "what it does is its own business". ** It is also revealed that Bonquisha drives a pink monster truck with the plate number being "CNTSMSHR". * Max apparently uses David's credit card to pay for his own expenses, such as when he made a deal to have a pre-order of 500 cookies from the Flower Scouts in order to get their help. * Nurf reveals that his mom was apparently pregnant at the moment. * Gwen reveals that David's favorite ice cream was Ben and Jerry's and that she was certain that it was a surefire way to cheer him up. Continuity * It is revealed in this episode that after the events of "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected", Bonquisha and David have been seeing each other but ultimately end things at the beginning of the episode. * Max stealing David's phone whether it's for pranking purposes or personal gain is referenced again in this episode, first in "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected" and then again in "Parents' Day." * The tanktop that read "No Gag Reflex" that Bonquisha wore in her debut episode, "Romeo and Juliet II: Love Resurrected", is seen hanging out to dry beside her trailer. * The trench coat that the Flower Scouts wear to disguise themselves as David's "date" from this episode is later worn by Sasha while using a phone booth in "Fashion Victims". * The Cute Waitress has another brief cameo in "Fashion Victims", but her face is not shown. ** Also, the diner where Sasha and Vera meet is not at all the same restaurant as the one from this episode, but it's possible she has two jobs at two different eateries. * Sasha saying "Tabii, seriously, what the fuck?!" after Tabii gets tabbed in the eye with the same fork that she was aiming to throw at The Cute Waitress is a throwback to the first time she tells Tabii off like that in "Scout's Dishonor" when she states that Neil can pee in her anytime. * The way Erin told Tabii that she got blood on Erin's boots is a throwback to how Gwen told David how he got blood on her boots in the episode "David Gets Hard". Errors * When Neil and Nikki both sit David and Bonquisha on their respective tables, the tables didn't have anything on them. But after Neil states that Bonquisha hasn't looked up from her menu at all, the tables suddenly had glass cups and the usual condiments. Transcript Gallery